Pasion Desenfrenada
by Rossi Uchiha
Summary: Todo es culpa de mi vecina desde que ella llego mas nunca hubo chicas en mi cama, pero hoy 15 de febrero se me presenta la oportunidad ya que desde que llego solo tengo un objetivo ser la mia
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1.**

En la ciudad de Tokio en unos de los edificios más prestigiados por la comunidad, ya que consta con los mejores departamentos, la mejor vista de la ciudad y la mejor seguridad vive un pelinegro de 27 años, ojos negro como la noches, piel blanca y un cuerpo de infarto deseado por las chicas y envidiados por los hombres, graduado de la mejor universidad en medicina, su nombre es Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke lleva varios años viviendo allí, cada vez que se le presentaba la oportunidad de invitar a una chica a su departamento para pasar una noches de placer y lujuria no la dejaba pasar, pero un día como de hace 7 meses eso cambio por la llegada de su nueva vecina. Una joven de 20 años, estatura media, piel blanca como la porcelana, ojos color jades y cabello hasta su cintura de color rosado, estudiantes de la universidad de Konoha en la licenciatura diseño de moda, ella era y es la responsable de que ya no hubiera más noches de placer para él, ya no más mujeres a su departamento, porque desde que llegó solo ha obtenido un solo objetivo hacerla suya y darle a esa niña el mejor placer que nunca en su vida ningún hombre le dio.

**Sasuke Pov**

Un día como hoy hace siete meses mi linda y adorable vecina llegó al edificio, recuerdo que era agosto 15 cuando eso pasó. Había pasado una noches llena de mucha lujuria, eran las 6:30 am cuando salir de mi departamento solo en un mono negro con raya blanca con mi taza de café americano esperando que mi acompañante terminara de irse, mientras eso pasa yo tomo un poco de mi café y observó el paisaje cuando de la nada llegó un cambio de mudanza, los trabajadores empezaron a descargar los objeto para luego llevarlo adentro.

De mi departamento sale una sexy pelirroja ya arreglada se acerca a mi con su sensual movimiento, coloca sus brazos al rededor de mi cuello y me besa apasionadamente, justo en ese momento la puerta del ascensor se abre dejando ver una pelirosada, vestida con falda blanca con un cinturón de cadena abrochándose en una flor de cerezo, un top rosado y unas sandalias de tacón bajo de color blancas, ellas lleva en su mano derecha una maleta y en su manos izquierda unas llaves, cada movimientos que daba yo lo seguía con la mirada se estaba acercando a donde estaba, justo en ese momento se me olvido que mi acompañante me estaba besando así que suavemente la alejé de mí y ella se fue dejándome allí sin aparta la vista de la pelirosada que detuvo su andar en un departamento al lado del mío, ella entro para luego dejar pasar a los trabajadores dejaran sus cosas.

Después de eso los meses pasaba y siempre se presentaba un encuentro con mi nueva vecina ya sea en el ascensor, en la entrada del edificio e incluso cuando yo llegaba a mi departamento y ellas iba saliendo, cada día era una tortura su delicioso olor a cerezo me embriagaba es una gran tentación, sin embargo, por la noches era la tortura mayor esos sueños eróticos donde ellas y yo somos los protagonistas de muchas noches llena de lujuria sin control, haciéndome despertar con un gran problema entre mis piernas y haciéndose más difícil de controlar pero eso se acabó porque de hoy no pasa que la tendré entre mis brazos.

**Sasuke Pov fin**

Hoy 15 de febrero un día después del día de los enamorados Sakura va llegando al edifico con un gran problema porque justamente antes de salir de la universidad tuvo que ver a su profesor de diseño teniendo relaciones con una de su compañera, lo que a Sakura le molestaba era la envidia de su compañera ella si tenía relaciones con un hombre mayor que ella, ella si era atrevida porque toda la clase vio el descaro de ambos tanto de su profesor como de su compañera Ino, como le gustaría ser su compañera así de atrevida y tener relaciones no con su profesor sino con su vecino el pelinegro que desde que lo vio ha sentido esa mirada penetrante recórrela con un descaro y tanta lujuria.

Sakura entro al ascensor con cierta dificulta estaba un poco húmeda por lo que vio, sus pezones están duros y necesita llegar a su departamento y darse un baño de agua helada urgente, presionó el botón para subir al séptimo piso pero antes de que esté cerrará las puertas por completo una manos masculina las detuvo y entro al ascensor, Sakura levantó la mirada para encontrarse con su vecino preferido y el vestido celeste no ayudaba mucho ya q sus pezones sobresalían en la tela.

Sasuke entro y vio a su vecina allí en el fondo del ascensor pegada a la pared su negra mirada la recorrió por completo de pies a cabeza, pero algo llamo su atención parece que su vecinita tenía un problema con sus pezones ya que requería atención inmediata y el como buen doctor está dispuesto ayudarla, así que se colocó a lado de ella sin quitarle la mirada a los pezones de Sakura. A medida que el ascensor avanzaba Sakura sentía como su sexo palpitaba y eso no ayudaba, cerro sus ojos con fuerza sin darse cuenta que el ascensor se detuvo y su vecino estaba al frente de ella observándola.

-¿Le pasa algo señorita Sakura? - Pregunto Sasuke haciendo que Sakura abriera sus ojos verdes.

Asombrada del acercamiento Sakura habló.

-No pasa nada señor Uchiha - Contesto Sakura con un sonrojo en el rostro y mirando a otro lado del ascensor, como le explicaba a su vecino que tenía un problemita en su parte íntima, sin duda eso seria el momento más vergonzoso de su vida.

Sasuke observó el adorable sonrojo de Sakura eso hacia de que le dieran ganas de hacerla suya allí mismo pero aún así utilizó su autocontrol, tomo delicadamente la barbilla a Sakura que lo viera, al hacer eso Sakura se sonrojo más.

-Señorita Sakura si hay algo que tiene dígamelo, soy médico aunque mi área de ginecólogo le podría ayudar sin ningún problema - Comunicó Sasuke sonriendo con arrogancia.

-Es que me da un poco de vergüenza - Dijo Sakura.

-Vamos dígame, no hay nada que no he visto o sé - Ínsito Sasuke algo le decía que está noche su vecina estaría entre sus brazos y gimiendo de placer.

-Bueno vera... saliendo de la universidad... vía como mi profesor Sai y me compañera Ino tenía relaciones... - Sakura dejo de hablar eso le daba vergüenza mucha y hacia que su sonrojo aumentaba más recordando lo sucedido en la universidad.

Sasuke cayó ahora, con razón sus pezones estaban así porque ella presenció un acto sexual que la excita y lo más probable es que tuviera un opresión en su vientre y la vibración del ascensor no ayudará a calmarla.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado hoy era el día, está noche su amigito y él tendría un poco de acción.

-¿Que más pasó Sakura? - Motivo Sasuke a que continuará.

-Pues... tengo un problema en mi parte íntima - Confesó de una nueva vez Sakura ahora si su vecino la considerará una pervertida.

Sasuke salto a la barbilla de Sakura para luego soltar una leve carcajada, debía agradecerle a ese profesor y a la compañera de su vecina por lo que provocaron, ya que gracias ha eso tenía el campo abierto para él.

-Sakura eso es normal en una chica como tú a tu edad, no hay de que sentirse avergonzada conmigo - Dijo Sasuke - Si quiere yo podría ayudarla.

-¿Cómo? - Preguntó Sakura con algo de miedo.

-Revisando su intimida a ver cómo estás - Contesto Sasuke cómo si fuera de lo más normal.

Sakura abrió ligeramente su boca dejándola en una perfecta "O" Sasuke le dieron ganas de besarla allí mismo.

-Se que te sorprende que mi atrevimiento, pero cómo te dije antes soy médico y eso es normal para mí - Dijo Sasuke - ¿Entonces me deja revisarla?

Sakura trago grueso que le respondería, por un lado eso le parecía normal ya que es médico y no es más que una revisión y por otro le daba mucha pena. Sin embargo, a pesar de eso asintió con la cabeza haciendo que Sasuke se sonríes feliz aunque no lo demostrará, lentamente Sasuke bajo hasta altura del sexo de Sakura se arrodillo sin importale que se dañara sus pantalones nuevo, subió su mirada a la de Sakura y observó cómo está estaba toda tensa y con los ojos cerrados muy fuerte, sus manos están sujetando con fuerza la barandilla del ascensor haciendo que su nudillo se volviera blanco, Sasuke se le salió una media sonrisa esto si que lo va disfrutar. Levantó el vestido celeste dejando ver una tanga celeste cómo el vestido y con encajé eso hacia que su amiguito despertará, observó que la tanga de su vecina está levemente húmeda sonrió de satisfacción, los muslo de Sakura se tensaron al sentir el aliento de Sasuke en su intimida, Sasuke se alejo y se coloca de píes.

-Sakura así no puedo revisarte, está muy tensa relaja tus muslo y tu cuerpo - Pidió Sasuke amablemente, Sakura abrió sus ojos y hizo lo que Sasuke le pidió relajarse.

-Por favor levántate el vestido para revisarte mejor.

Sakura con su mano derecha tomo su vestido y lo levantó dejando ver sus tanga y piernas a la disposición de Sasuke.

-Separa un poco las piernas - Sakura obedeció lo que Sasuke le pidió, separó las piernas.

Sasuke se colocó de rodilla de nuevo con un dedo de su mano izquierda pasó por la final tela de la tanga de Sakura, haciendo que Sakura se estremeciera ella apretó fuertemente el vestido, cerro lo ojos y mordió su labio inferior para no dejar escapar un suspiro de lo que provocaba el dedo de Sasuke.

Sasuke lentamente con su dedo fue entrando en la entrada de la intimida de Sakura haciendo presión, Sasuke solo miraba a Sakura le encanta la imagen qué tiene de ella verla en ese estado y ver lo que está provocando lo enloquecía, así que sin previo aviso dejo su dedo aún lado tomó la pierna izquierda de Sakura y la colocó en su hombro apartó la tanga de su vecina para ver lo húmeda que está, sonrió con orgullo porque si antes estaba húmeda ahorita está más húmeda.

Sakura sintió como algo presiona su clítoris y una lengua dentro de ella, miró para ver cual era la causa de esa maravillo tortura y lo que vio la dejo helada su vecino le estaba provocando tan exquisita y placentera tortura, Sakura al sentir un dedo entrar en ella soltó un gimido de placer. Sasuke al escucharla sigo con su tarea necesitaba que ella llegará a su primer orgasmo ver hasta dónde es capaz su vecina aguantar.

Sakura no paraba de gemir cada vez más y más seguido eso le decía a Sasuke que solo un poco más y su adorada vecina iba a tener su orgasmo, el autocontrol de Sasuke se fue dejando pasó a la pasión desenfrenada siguiera su camino, así para acabar con la tortura de Sakura tomó entre sus labios la intimidad se está y chupo haciendo que Sakura se arquera para liberar esa presión.

Sasuke tomó poco lo que su vecina le brinda su sabor es exquisito como ella y está noche haría que todo lo de ella fuera suya, Sasuke se levantó y observó el rostro de su vecina sonrojada, respiración entre cortada y esos labios que le pide a grito que los besé y eso hizo, Sakura se quedo sorprendido al sentir los labios del pelinegro contra los suyos. El beso es apasionado, desenfrenado y con mucha lujuria Sakura no se negó a ese beso como pudo siguió el ritmo del beso, Sasuke por su lado con una mano profundizó el beso y con la otra mano tomó su cintura, el beso sigo su curso hasta dejar casi sin aire a los protagonista.

Sasuke se separó un poco de Sakura para presionar el botón del ascensor y este comenzará a subir, Sakura está toda acalorada y sonrojada nunca en su vida le hubiera pasado por la cabeza hacer lo que pasó en el ascensor. Sasuke se acercó a Sakura acorralarla con el barrandal.

-Esto no se queda así, tú y yo vamos acabar estos hoy - Afirmó Sasuke contra los hinchados y rojos labios de Sakura.

-¿De que hablas? - Preguntó Sakura tratando de alejarse del pelinegro.

-Hablo de que esta noche tu y yo tendremos una noche de placer - Contesto Sasuke dándole un pequeño mordisco en el labio inferior de Sakura.

El ascensor sé de tuvo en el séptimo piso dejando paso a una pelirrosa corriendo a toda prisa a su departamento y cerrado con seguro, Sasuke por su lado solo sonrió en poco tiempo ella misma iría a buscarlo por su propia cuenta. Sakura por su lado sé baño, cambio de ropa pero la sensación de Sasuke masturbándola y besándola seguía allí sin dejarla tranquila y cada vez su temperatura subía dejando su intimida con reclamo de más.

Sasuke esta sentado en la sala lujosa bebiendo un wisky y esperando ansioso a su vecina - Vamos Sakura necesita cómo yo a ti - Suspiro Sasuke, pero su suplica fueron escuchada porque el timbre de su puerta de escucho.

-Ya es hora de un poco de acción - Sé terminó su vaso de wisky a fondo blanco y sé levantó para atender cómo debe ser a su visita.

Sakura no sabía cómo fue que llegó a estar al frente de la puerta de su vecino y más cómo sé va atrever hacer lo que esta apuntó de hacer. La puerta sé abrió dejando ver a un pelinegro solo en bóxer y con una mirada lleno de deseo.

-¿Puedo pasar? - Pregunto Sakura con timidez.

-Claro siempre será bienvenida - Sasuke se hizo aún lado para dejar camino disponible a su vecina.

Cuando Sakura entro hasta la sala, Sasuke no quitaba su mirada de ese maravilloso cuerpo que se ve más deseable con ese camisón de seda de color rojo.

-¿A que debo su visita? - Pregunto Sasuke ansioso que fuera para lo que esta pensando.

-Yo... - Sakura se voltio para verlo a los ojos - Quería pedirle... - Sasuke no la dejo continuar.

-Porque déjame decirle que sino no es para continuar lo que paso en el ascensor, mejor vallase por donde vino - Comunicó Sasuke serio.

Sakura suspiro para luego tomar el valor para dejar de ser una niña y comportarse cómo una mujer que era.

-Quiero que esta noche sea suya - Sakura cerro los ojos para no mirar esos ojos negro.

Sasuke sonrió y sin previo aviso tomo la cintura de Sakura y la beso desenfrenadamente, Sakura colocó sus brazos al rededor del cuello y llevar la corriente del beso. Sasuke la levantó y Sakura enrollo sus piernas en la cadera de este.

Camino a la habitación Sasuke se detuvo en la puerta para verla a los ojos y descubrió el deseo y la pasión que sentía por él. - Ya aquí no hay vuelta atrás.

-Lo sé, por eso no quiero que te detengas.

El pelinegro sonrió satisfecho por la respuesta de su pelirrosa la beso entrando en su habitación y colocándola suavemente en la cama para besar y mordisquear ese cuello dejando en su paso un rastro de saliva. Sakura jala aquella melena negra y suspirando de placer, Sasuke dejo el cuello para comenzar con el hombro izquierdo mientras su mano derecha hacia un viaje de reconocimiento de la intimida de su invitada.

Sakura se arqueo al sentir dos dedos dentro de ella y el pulgar jugando con su clítoris, Sasuke le encanta los a suspiro de placer de su vecina lo esta volviendo loco cada vez más. Cada vez los dedos dentro ella se movía con más rapidez en cualquier momento va a llegar al orgasmo, Sasuke mueve sus dedos con maestría y pulgar no deja tranquilo el clítoris de la chica hasta oponer lo que desea, lo movía cada vez más rápido llevando a Sakura a la liberación.

Sakura respira entre cortado tratando de controlar su respiración, abrió los ojos viendo a un Sasuke con una sonrisa y con sus dedos empapados de su jugo, Sakura miro cómo Sasuke pasa su lengua por los dedos para luego llevarlo a la boca de ella. Gustosa chupo los dedos de él, Sasuke se levando un poco se encima de ella.

-Me sí cuenta que no lleva tanga - Sakura se sonrojo pero aún así contestó.

-No la necesitaba - Dijo Sakura - ¿O te molesta?

-Para nada, al contrario eso me excita.

Sasuke le quito por completo el camisón para luego tirarlo a una esquina de la habitación, se colocó de lado derecho de ella y la observó cómo Dios la trajo al mundo, simplemente hermosa.

-Tus pezones necesita de mí atención inmediata.

Dicho esto chupo, lamió y mordisqueo el pezón derecho para luego seguir con el izquierdo y su mano izquierda masajea su pezón derecho, Sakura sentía cómo en la habitación se hacia más caliente era cómo sí se estuviera quemando pero no le importaba si el calor lo provoca su pelinegro, sonrió como la mano izquierda de él volvía al ataque de su intimida llevándola a la más baja pasión. Sakura gumía el nombre se Sasuke por petición de él, jalando la negra cabellera y llegando a su segundo orgasmo de la noche.

Sasuke satisfecho dejo que recuperar él aliento, así le da tiempo de quitarse él bóxer y pedir la atención de su Sakura.

-Creo que es hora que me des un poco se atención - Dijo Sasuke acomodando en el respaldar de la cama y observando la reacción de Sakura al ver a su amigo bien despierto por ella.

Sakura a ver semejante tamaño y grueso se paso la lengua por los labios esta noche si que dejaría la vieja Sakura dejando ver a la nueva, solo se preguntaba como todo eso entraría en ella, sin embargo, luego lo descubriría hora solo necesitaba empezar atender a su pelinegro como él lo hizo con ella.

Sasuke vio como su Sakura toma con ambas manos a su amigo y pasa su lengua al rededor de él como si fuera una chupeta, solo que esta no importa cuando la chupe jamás se derrite. Sakura poco a poco chupo la punta para pasar su lengua de arriba hacia abajo y pasándola por los testículos de Sasuke, regreso a la punta y comenzó a chupar y chupar cada vez más rápido, colocando su pecho al rededor del pene de Sasuke y masajearlo. Sasuke por su lado hecho la cabeza hacia atrás por el placer que ella provoca, tomo el cabello de ella y jaló suavemente para que siguiera, Sakura seguía chupando hasta que sobrio que Sasuke se vino, su semen sabía rico.

La pelirrosa lo dejo que recuperará el aliento para luego colorcarse encima de él y pasar su intimida por la de el, Sasuke abrió y vio que ella ya lo necesita a dentro así que la complació no sin antes acomodarla. Sasuke rápidamente cambio de posición dejándola debajo de él, ella separó las piernas para darle mayor asesor a ella. Sasuke se acomodo en la entrada de ella y la penetró, duro, rápido y profundo dejando a una Sakura gimiera muy fuerte su nombre.

Sakura comenzó a moverse para que él supiera que esta lista, Sasuke comenzó a moverse lentamente para no hacerle mucho daño, la beso con mucha pasión ella enredado sus piernas al rededor de él. Sasuke dejar sus labios para comenzar a besar su cuello, mientras escucha la suplica de ella.

-Más rápido... Por favor.

-Tus deseos son órdenes para mí.

Sasuke cada penetración es más profunda y rápida le encantaba escuchar su nombre en los labios de ella era música para sus odios, tomo con ambas manos el trasero de ella y la levantó con el dentro de ella y colocando ambos peso sobre sus rodillas, mientras chupa un pezón de ella.

-Oh Dios, que placer... Más exquisito... Por favor Sasuke-Kun no te detenga - Gimia Sakura cada vez más fuerte.

Sasuke la complació en todo hasta que la colocó en cuatro y comenzó a penetrarla más fuerte.

-Aaaaaah Sasuke... Más... Más rápido.

Sasuke tomo la cabellera larga de Sakura y la jaló para colocar su espalda en su pecho, penetrándola, con su manos derecha pellizco y presionó el clítoris de ella y su mano izquierda masajeo su pecho izquierdo mientras chupa su cuello.

-Sasuke-Kun me vengo.

-Espera, di que sos mía ahora y siempre, dilo - Sasuke la penetró más duro, rápido y profundo.

-Soy tuya hoy, mañana y siempre - Sasuke penetró más rápido dejando que Sakura llegará al clímax empapándolo completo y él con dos estocadas más llegó al clímax llenándola de sus semen.

Ambos callaron en la cama con la respiración cortadas, sudorosos pero feliz por lo satisfecho que están.

Sasuke le hablar a una Sakura inconsciente en el oído - Recuerda que ya sos mías para siempre.

Ambos dormidos sin separar la unión de su cuerpo en ningún momento.

FIN.

Es mí primera historia con Lemmon espero que le guste, lo hice un día después de san valentín aunque sea hoy Jejejejejej, ando pensando si le agregó dos o un capítulo más pero esa es decisión suya si lo desean.

Dejen sus comentarios y FELIZ DÍA DEL AMOR Y LA AMISTAD.

By: Rossi Uchiha


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2

Sakura despertó en una habitación que no era la suya, se levantó con cuidado en busca de su ropa y salir de allí lo más pronto posible lo que paso anoche la estaba atormentando y se sentía muy avergonzada, una vez lista tomo la bata de dormir de su vecino y salió de la habitación.

Al pasar por la sala su vecino estaba allí tomando una taza de café y este a verla sonrió.

-¿Cómo has amanecido? - Pregunto Sasuke volviendo a tomar un poco más de su café.

-Bien - Contestó Sakura - ¿Y tú?

-Excelente.

Ninguno de los dos dijo más nada solo se quedaron mirando allí en completo silencio. El primero en hablar fue Sasuke tenía que aclarar todo esto antes de involucrase más.

-Con referencia a lo ocurrido de anoche, quiero decirle que para mi no fue más nada que sexo - Informó Sasuke, Sakura no podía creer lo que escuchaba - También no quiero escenas de reclamo o nada porque usted solita vino hasta aquí.

Sakura se trago el dolor y dejo salir su orgullo- Tranquilo que eso para mi también fue solo sexo y es más fue un error que no volverá a ocurrir por nada en el mundo.

Sakura salió indinada del apartamento de su vecino y entró al suyo, corrió al baño abrió la llave de la ducha y se adentro con ropa puesta a llorar en silencio.

1 Mes después

Sasuke volvió a lo mismo por la noche se iba a un bar a beber y a buscar una bella compañía para esas noches, desde que paso con lo de Sakura, él pensó que ya no debía preocuparse porque ya había saciado todo él deseo por su vecina.

Sakura por otra parte se concentró en sus estudios, después de lo ocurrido ha tratado de evitar encontrarse con cierto pelinegro que por las noches no la deja dormir gracias a los gemidos de sus "amiguitas". Su amiga y compañera Ino insistió a que fue a una fiesta con un primo de ella que se llama Sasori para entretenerse, tanto fue las suplica que ya se encontraba vestida con un hermoso vestido color escarlata de escote de corazón al frente y de espalda descubierta pegado a su cuerpo, con zapatos de tacón negro, su cabello lo lleva suelto y con rulos.

Una vez lista se color una cadena que hacia juego con el vestido, maquillada delicadamente con labial rojo brillante en los labios sin excesos, el timbre se la puerta sonó anunciado que su cita ha llegado, se dio el último visto bueno y salió abrir la puerta.

Mientras Sasuke llega al edificio con una pelinegra muy bien desarrollada, baja de su auto y cómo todo caballero le abre la puerta a su invitada, tomo su mano colocándose él detrás de ella y se dirigieron a la entrada del edificio besando el cuello de la chica. Antes de entrar observó que la puerta de ascensor se abrían dejando ver a un bello pelirrojo y a su vecina tomada del brazo por ese.

Sasuke en ese momento sintió unas ganas terrible de matar a ese sujeto por tocar lo que es suyo, observó cómo Sakura va vestida y le entró una fuerza enorme de tomar en sus brazos y llevarla a su departamento.

Ambas parejas se quedaron mirando hasta que fue Sasori el que tomo otra vez el camino a su auto, al pasar por el lado de Sasuke y su acompañante Sakura y Sasori solo dijeron un "Buenas Noches". Sasori ayudó a Sakura entrar al auto para luego entrar él y salir rumbo a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su amiga Hinata Hyuga.

Pov Sasuke

Pero quien se creé ese sujeto por tocar lo que es mío y con que permiso ella sale así vestida con ese, esta más que claro que ando muy enojado y no se porque lo estoy si yo mismo le aclare a ella que solo era sexo. Entre a mi departamento y con todo el enejo que tenia tome a mi invitada y le hice el sexo salvaje solo pensar que Sakura estaba con ese quien sabe donde lo molestaba de sobre manera, una vez que termine con mi invitada le dije que se largara que me arto y como era de esperar la tipa se enojo y se largo.

Sali de la sala porque no quería ir a mi habitación y me acerque al bar que tenia en la sala y tome la botella de tequila, esta noche me antoje de algo fuerte.

Fin Sasuke Pov

Sakura llego al edificio de su departamento como a las 3:45am no se podía quejar su amiga Ino tenia razón tenia que distraerse y Sasori es muy divertido y caballeroso, la fiesta estuvo increíble. Sasori la acompaño hasta la entrada de su departamento y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios para luego irse y Sakura cerro la puerta de su casa.

Sasuke que estaba entre la sombra lo vio todo desde que llego su vecina hasta el beso que le dio eso, el vaso de tequila se lo bebió de un solo trago mas le dolio lo que vio que el sabor de del tequila. Entro a su departamento enojado y se dispuso a pensar.

\- Esto no puede ser - Se dijo - Me enamore de la molesta esa y para colmo ese me la quiere quitar - Tomo otro trago de tequila - Eso no se queda así, Sakura volvera a ser mía.

Al día siguiente Sasuke se levanto con un terrible dolor de cabeza, sin embargo, con un objetivo muy claro hacer que Sakura vuelve a él. Sakura se levanto a las 7:45 am para recoger toda su casa como cada domingo por la mañana ya que en la tarde tiene otra cita con Sasori.

Al medio día Sasuke escuchaba todo tipo de rudio en el departamento de su vecina, como si estuviera rodando algo pesado. Sasuke se sento en la sala a pensar su estrategía pero un gran ruido de algo cayéndose le sorprendió.

Sakura le cayo una pequeña vidriera y se lastimo un poco la pierna, Sasuke por su lado salió asustado y como pudo abrio la puerta de la vecina con la llave que ella tenía detrás de una maseta. Cuando Sakura observo como una cabellera negra entra por la puerta y se le queda viendo para luego ver su pierna se sorprendio, ya que no lo veía desde a noche con esa tipa.

\- ¿Que haces aquí? - Pregunto enojada Sakura - ¿Y como entrante a mi casa?

\- Hmp. - Eso fue lo que obtuvo del pelinegro.

\- Te hice una pregunta - Dijo molesta la pelirrosada.

\- En realidad histe dos - Respondio Sasuke con burla.

Cosa que molesto aun mas a la pelirrosada y se cruzo de brazos, Sasuke por su lado con un movimento rápido se acerco a la chica y la levanto en los brazos. Sakura comenzo a protestar para que la soltara, Sasuke la acomodo en el sofa y fue hasta el baño por el botiquín de primeros auxilio.

-Te voy a curar la herida - Dijo Sasuke tomando un coloco de algodón y mojandolo con alcohol.

-Puedo haver yo sola gracias - Dijo Sakura molesta levantándose del sofá.

-Hmp, no lo creo - Sasuke la volvio a sentar y coloco la mopa de algodón en la herida provocando una gemido de dolor a Sakura - Quedate quieta.

-Ten más tacto, entonces - Reprocho Sakura.

-Tu mejor que nadie sabes cuanto tacto tengo - Comentó Sasuke sonriendo y provocando un sonrojo por parte de Sakura.

Una vez que Sasuke la curo tomo una pala y la escoba para recoger todo los vidrios esparcidos por el luegar, Sakura simplemente lo observaba. Una vez que recogio todo el telefono del departamento sonó Sakura como pudo lo tomo y contestó.

-Bueno.

-Sakura soy Sasori.

-Dime Sasori.

-Te paso buscando a las 7

-Me parece perfecto, estare lista a esa hora.

Sakura termino de hablar por teléfono y Sasuke que había escuchado todo sentia que la sangre se le iba a salir, no podia estar mas molesto asi que se preparo para salir pero al pasar por la una mesa cerca de la puerta vió el celular de Sakura y sin ser visto lo tomo y se fue, cerrando la puerta de un tortazo Sakura que no entendia nada no le presto atención y se puso a ver tele mientras.

Sasuke entro en su departamento molesto y se fue directo su habitación arrojando el celular en la cama no entendia porque se lo trajo hasta que se le ocurrio una idea para cancelar esa estupida cita. Así que busco en el celular de Sakura el número de esa cosa para cancelar la cita de una vez, cuando lo encontro escribio el msj.

Sasori disculpame pero

esta noche no puedo salir

contigo, se me presento algo

urgente.

Sakura.

A los cinco minutos recibio un msj de Sasori.

Tranquila, dale no hay

problema sera para la próxima.

Cuidate.

Sasori.

Sakura se encontraba lista para salir se coloco un pantalon jean, una franela manga larga color blanco y una sandalias bajitas color negro se recogio el cabello en una cola alta y un poco de brillo labial. La puerta sonó Sakura penso que era Sasori pero observo el reloj y vió llego 20 minutos más temprano así que fue abrir.

-Sasori lleg... - Dijo Sakura pero se callo muda.

-Disculpe vecina que la moleste pero tiene azucar que me de un poco - Dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa larga y una taza estendida.

-Si claro, pase vecino - Dijo Sakura dejando pasar a Sasuke y cerrando la puerta - Ya se la traigo - Sakura tomo la taza y fue a la cocina para buscar la azucar.

Sasuke la siguio en silencio y se coloco detrás de ella, Sakura volteo chocando con el pecho de Sasuke.

Continuara...


End file.
